In order to provide a compact bale or module, cotton harvesters commonly include an on-board module forming structure or other crop processing structure. For example, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,650, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a cotton harvester including a crop processing structure. An accumulation area is disclosed that provides a supply of cotton to the crop processing structure.